1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque coupling assemblies for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a torque coupling assembly having an electronically controlled hydraulic actuator including an electromagnetically actuated variable pressure relief valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic couplings are used in various vehicular drivetrain applications to limit slip and transfer drive torque between a pair of rotary members. In all-wheel drive applications, hydraulic couplings are used to automatically control the drive torque transferred from a driven member to a non-driven member in response to speed differentiation therebetween. In limited slip applications, couplings are used in association with a differential to automatically limit slip and bias the torque distribution between a pair of rotary members.
Such hydraulic couplings conventionally use a frictional clutch between the rotary members. The frictional clutch may be selectively actuated by various hydraulic actuator assemblies, which are constructed of elements disposed inside the differential casing. The hydraulic actuator assemblies internal to a torque-coupling case often include displacement pumps disposed inside the torque-coupling case and actuated in response to a relative rotation between the torque-coupling case and the output shaft. The displacement pumps are usually in the form of internal gear pumps, such as gerotor pumps adapted to convert rotational work to hydraulic work. In the internal gear pumps, an inner gear having outwardly directed teeth cooperates with an external gear having inwardly directed teeth so that fluid chambers therebetween increase and decrease in volume as the inner and outer gears rotate in a housing.
While known hydraulic couplings, including but not limited to those discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for various vehicular driveline applications, such devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance and cost. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved hydraulic torque-coupling assemblies that advance the art.